


rebirth

by juicyjunhui



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Demons, Halloween, M/M, Regeneration, SPOOKteez, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: San needs sustenance.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 11





	rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween with ATEEZ: Day 1 - New Moon. 
> 
> i struggled with this one ngl

Darkness fills the soul. 

Darkness, like even the most happiness of emotions, creates a fuzziness inside, filling San until he can't take it anymore. 

The new moon always wanes over him like that though. 

New moons are a symbol of birth, of fresh starts and new beginnings. 

San sits on a hill, overlooking the city, horizon painting his vision in its fullest. It's dark, like his soul, but the stars twinkle luminescent, subtle enough for his human companion to  _ ooo _ and  _ ahh _ at the pretty sight before them. San hums slightly, he supposes the contrast is quite pleasant. 

He blinks, and he feels his stomach rumble as he opens his eyes, that small slither of moon suddenly apparent in its nest in the sky.

“I’m sorry.” San manages to croak out as acid creeps up his throat, corroding his insides slowly. 

“What do you mean? What for?”

Of course, he hadn’t told his short term boyfriend, Yunho, what he was in for. The new moon means birth, then he would need sustenance for the labour. In the end, this time, San had actually fallen in love, but Yunho was the prey he marked and was bound to. 

“You’ll see. I love you, my little puppy. I never wanted it to be this way.” San shot a warm yet melancholy smile, patting the other’s head. 

That bile was now rising, spurting out of San’s mouth as he sputtered around clutching his stomach. Yunho quirks a brow, concerned, before San rises up, erupting with laughter. 

That’s how the energy of the new moon gets in, San absorbing the light by first clearing his stomach for the labour of a new birth, then laugh was wide mouthed, face up to the sky to gain the power he needed. 

A small, stark black tiny mouth shot out, moving towards Yunho. Before he had a chance to react, the mouth bared pointed blades for teeth, chomping down around his throat. 

Blood spurted with heat, San just continued to sit there as his new self sucked on the body and bones, inhaling every cell as it barely chewed, just a lump of Yunho swimming down the muscle getting smaller as it swam down inside San. 

This is the darkness that consumes him, as well as those he marks as prey. 

Digestion began with the flaking of San’s skin, large chunks of flesh sizzling away, regenerating in the backtrack of it’s path. 

New moons meant new beginnings, and San has now birthed Mingi, a new host of San’s soul. All at the cost of his beloved, but he feels no guilt now, what done is done - Yunho was sweet to the taste and gave him enough protein to regenerate to a beautiful man, tall as he has sucked Yunho’s height, and had Yunho’s personality slapped on his face in the look of a goofy smile. 

The slither of the moon that was apparent hid now. San had zapped its energy until it rises again, darkness all consuming once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter !!](https://twitter.com/gothwooyoung)
> 
> and we are off to an AWFUL start !! i truly didn't know what to do and also i wrote half of this stoned so like   
> hopefully i will be doing the rest of the prompt challenge so i will be uploading everyday !! just 500 word drabbles tho i am a busy man lmao


End file.
